Next Step
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Based on the leaked song by BTR Things go amiss with Logan and his friend Francesca, read the story behind it and see what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I already have two other open stories but I couldn't help myself with this. I LOVE this song and attempted to write it as a one-shot but decided I can do so much better things with it as a chapter story, so here I am :) **

"Hey, you alright man?", James asks as I toss my bags into the back of the Expedition carelessly.

"Yeah", I sigh and look at him. "I just don't really feel like talking right now."

"Okay, I get it", he nods.

"Thanks bro", I reply and nod my head at Carlos and Kendall, my other two buds who happen to be going on the road trip with us as well to Vegas. If we hadn't planned this months ago, I would totally back out of it, but it wouldn't be fair to my bandmates if I bailed out now. It was meant to be a men's weekend because Carlos recently got engaged to his longtime girlfriend Elizabeth and they want to marry as soon as possible.

I don't give a chance for Carlos or Kendall to say anything; I just take my iPod out of my pocket and insert my earbuds, turn the device on shuffle, then climb all the way to the back row of seats and lay down, insinuating that I wanna be left alone. Hopefully I can catch a nap and clear my mind on this four hour drive.

Music starts blaring in my ears and I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep since I spent a restless night last night thinking about Frankie again instead of slumbering peacefully. I manage to push all thoughts of her out of my mind until _that _song starts playing. It was the song that was playing when I first met her.

_ I was sitting back drinking a beer at the bonfire when a blonde girl plopped down next to me. "Cool party, huh?" _

_ "Definitely", I stated. Of course Carlos, Kendall, myself, and James were the ones to put the whole thing together. We had the biggest fire in the history of bonfires, sick music, great food, an assload of liquor, fireworks, and literally hundreds of people that crashed the party. We didn't mind though, the more the merrier has always been our motto. _

_ We spent a little while talking and laughing at the crazy stunts Carlos and several other drunk people were doing, to our favorite episodes of Nitro Circus, and how much we both love to skate. Somehow in a way I forgot that I had been talking to a female until she introduced herself as Francesca. I couldn't help but to laugh at the person sitting next to me; she's a huge tomboy and I found it ironic that she has such a feminine name. _

_ "I know", she rolled her eyes. "Just call me Frankie though. Really 'cause if you do call me Francesca, your balls just might get ripped off." _

_ Judging from the way she burped for like five whole seconds after saying that, I took her one hundred percent seriously. I introduced myself in return and we spent the rest of the evening just talking and knocking back beers, making plans to meet up at the skate park the next day. _

_ Besides the fact that I already had a girlfriend, I just never looked at Frankie in any way other than platonically. She's cute, I guess, but not my type. Ninety nine percent of the time Frankie can be found with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing board shorts and loose tops. She's not fat or anything, I guess showing her curves just isn't her style. _

_ Our friendship lasted for well over a year; with Frankie being like the fifth member of our group, joining us at the park for a game of ball, skating, and her even giving us advice about girls; she was just like one of the guys to us. The girl I was dating at the time I met her got really jealous and dumped me, and to make up for it, Frankie hooked me up with her cousin's best friend Stacey, who was pretty much my dream girl. She was really chill girl who was really pretty, never cared where we went or what we did as long as we were having fun, and most of all she never nagged me to spend time with her or bothered me about spending too much time with the guys; she was just cool like that and it made it that much easier for me to fall in love with her. _

_ I didn't realize how much I cared about Stacey until I found out she was cheating on me. Eight months of my life was wasted and, no, it's not like I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without her, but it hurt. My self esteem took a real nosedive , I began to question everything aboyt myself, and I even kinda went into a bit of a funk; a depression if you will. _

_But Frankie was there, acting like my best friend, taking me out to keep me busy and forget all about the break-up. She was even my wingman, trying to pick girls up for me and get me hook-ups. One cute thing I did happen to realize at that time was that just like the cliche in all chick flicks, we indulged in numerous cartons of ice cream; and it does in fact make you feel better. Which is why it's so hard for me to deal with us no longer being friends. To be honest I'm not quite sure what happened, it all took place so quickly. The only thing I'm sure of is that she hasn't talked to me in two weeks now and it's driving me crazy._

"Dude...Loges", I hear faintly over the music, bringing me back to the present time while my arm is being nudged. I blink a couple of times before comprehending that I had fallen asleep. I rip one earbud out of my ear and sit up, seeing Carlos turned around from the seat in front of me.

"Huh?", I utter.

"We're at the hotel already", he shakes his head, then gets out of the car.

"Oh. Okay", I respond and turn my iPod off and stretch, then exit the vehicle myself.

"Feeling better?", Kendall places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah", I nod, promising myself here and now that Frankie needs to take a backseat to this trip. A week in Vegas is not the time to worry about the friend who I've hurt. In fact, maybe taking a break from all the distress will do me some good and make me realize that the problem isn't as bad as I think it is.

I walk in a circle, taking in all the buildings surrounding us and feel the edges of my lips curve up into a genuine smile. "Whoa guys", I talk as I walk to the back of the car to get my stuff out. "This is just gonna be awesome."

"I know right", Kendall straps a backpack on. "Gambling, drinking, women-"

"No work!", Carlos intervenes.

"Theme parks", I add.

"The American Muscle Car Driving Experience", Carlos gets a far-away look in his eyes and his hands stretch out to his sides from his face as he pictures something in his head.

"What?", Kendall drags his suitcase out of the trunk.

"Its a tour thingie where you get to choose from a Shelby, Camaro, and other muscles cars then drive through the Red Rock Canyon. I've looked it up like eighteen times on the intertnet and it sounds so fucking awesome I swear I'm gonna piss my pants just thinking about it."

"Yeah, we are so doing that", James stands there with his arms crossed. "But I vote for a strip club tonight!"

"I'm down", Kendall nods.

"Whatever", I throw my hands out, not opposed to the idea.

"I'm sure Elizabeth won't mind", Carlos slams the back of the car.

...

**12:43 a.m.**

"Holy fuck I can't believe this", Kendall jumps up and down and claps his hands like a five year old in a candy store. We're in a pretty upscale strip club and tossing back some drinks while smoking cigars like high rollers.

"Dude, it's tits and ass. Calm down", James rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Yeah but it's my first lap dance ever and that Candy chick is totally hot. I mean, she's probably the only one in here with real boobs. Plus", he wiggles his eyebrows and gets a goofy smile on his face. "Her hair color's real, if you know what I mean." Carlos, James, and I decided to pitch in and buy him the lap dance. To be fair he's quite intoxicated and the most innocent one out of all us, so it'll be fun.

"Pfft", Carlos bursts out laughing. "He probably hasn't been laid in like a month or something. Kendall", he turns to the blonde. "Your desperation is starting to show."

I laugh and pick up the tumbler next to me, knocking back another scotch on the rocks. I've lost count of how many I've had and my head is spinning nicely, more than enough to take the edge of my stress off. Kendall is currently rifling through his wallet and making a pile of one dollar bills on his thigh.

I scoff and ask the waitress for another drink, handing her a twenty and telling her to keep the change. There are several stages all decorated with a pole smack dab in the middle with dancers surrounding us, and I have to admit that it's quite entertaining, but even I, the infamous manwhore of our group wouldn't touch any of these women with a ten foot pole.

Once Candy comes to claim Kendall and lead him into a private room in the back, the lights dim in the club and a different stage is illuminated, one larger than the others, with brighter lights and an emcee can be heard making an introduction over the sound of a medium paced beat pounding through the speakers. "Give it up for Daisy, men. And don't be shy, she likes tips. And she'll show you just how grateful she is for them if you just hold them above your head and wait for her to come to you."

The lights dim even more and the music is turned up louder, then a blonde comes out, wearing a pink lacy lingerie set with a sky high pair of black stilettos. She's all smiles and doing her thing while the other guys kick back and enjoy the show. When James decides to hold a ten dollar bill over my head, I shove him away angrily and get up, heading to the bathroom.

Once inside, I lean against the counter and splash cold water on my face. The blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail reminded me too much of Frankie. The poster hanging on the wall announcing the Live Nitro Circus on the show reminds me of Frankie. Fuck, I get almost four hundred miles away from L.A. and still can't get away from her. I slap the wall with my palms and exhale loudly before dizzily sliding down to the floor on my butt and pulling the phone out of my pocket. For some reason it feels odd in my hand, but with a glance I notice that it's Kendall's, ours must have somehow got switched but I don't care. Shrugging to myself, I dial the number I know by heart and put the device to my ear, letting it ring. It rings several times before a raspy voice answers, "Hello."

I run a hand through my hair, not knowing what to say and just stay silent. Several more seconds pass by when Frankie whispers, "Logan, is that you?"

Not even multiple shots and drinks can give me liquid courage right now, all I can do is end the call and tip my head back against the wall, cursing myself for being such a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Blah, I'm not super fond of this chapter but it works lol. Also, my apologies for taking so long to update, I kinda got distracted haha but I am aiming for updating once a week, so yea. **

"Dude, I can't believe you have to do a tandem jump", James claps his hands together and leans his elbows on his knees. Us four members of Big Time Rush are currently on an airplane, headed up to seventeen thousand feet in the air to go skydiving. We sat for five hours in a class earlier to prepare for it, and decided to go ahead and do it today. After grabbing a light lunch, we met our team at Vegas Extreme Skydiving, got geared up, and here we are.

Our latino buddy rolls his eyes and brings a shoulder up to his chin. "It is what it is man. Liz feels safer for me not to go by myself for the first time. I'm not worrying about it, though, we made a negotiation", he winks, making us all laugh and holding an open hand up to me for a high five, which I reciprocate.

"You are totally whipped bro", Kendall pipes up.

"Nah", he shakes his head. "Free blowjobs whenever I want for a month is a master plan. I'd say I'm the smart one"

The short lady sitting next to the dimpled blonde does her best not to laugh, but I see the edges of her lips curving up at all of our remarks. She's Angie, one of the instructors for our jump. Kendall was gonna do his own level one jump until we got to the company and he saw her there. Since he first laid eyes on her, he's been totally smitten with Angie and has been chatting her up. "Anyway Kendall, whatever happened with Candy last night?", I can't help but to bust his chops in front of this girl, messing with him is too much fun.

Carlos chuckles when Kendall's face turns red and his mouth opens and closes several times before he finally answers, widening his eyes in warning to us, which only makes me bust out laughing as well. "I was drunk okay? Just shut up", he rolls his eyes.

"Was she good?", James asks.

"Knock it off guys. You know it wasn't like that", anger tinges his voice and he scoffs, turning back to the raven haired cutie next to him. "We went to a strip club last night and they bought me a lapdance. That's all". I'm finding it quite hilarious that he's known her for less than an hour and already feels like he has to explain himself to her. Kendall crosses his arms over his chest in embarrassment.

"Hey", she raises her hands out in front of her. "I'm not your mom you can do whatever you want. Besides, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas", she winks.

"Ahhhh", I wave my hand in front of my face. "We're just giving him shit 'cause he's trying to mack on you."

It's James' turn to laugh now and Kendall shoots me a death glare. "You guys are dicks", he mutters, his ears getting darker.

"Word on the street is you're trying to pick me up", Angie winks and looks at Kendall.

"M-maybe", he stutters.

"Well", she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. "If a certain blonde with cute dimples asked me out to my favorite coffee shop, Sunrise Coffee on the main strip, say", she pushes her lips out and wiggles them around while she thinks. "Tomorrow evening at eight o'clock, I'd most definitely say yes."

"So it's a date then?", his eyes light up like a five year old's in the candy store.

"Yeah", Angie giggles and rummages through a bag, pulling out a hair tie which she places around her wrist seconds later.

"Okay, so do you like guys who can cook?", Carlos chimes in, mischief painting his face.

"It's always sexy when a man can cook", the only woman in our presence answers.

"To be honest, Kendall can't really cook but he does make an awesome chicken salad", I pipe in with my own two cents, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"Hey, only half the kitchen caught on fire before the fire company came", he's quick to defend himself. "It's not my fault the dishtowel slipped from my shoulder and onto the burner."

Angie gives a little laugh, then bends over to pull her hair into a ponytail, securing it with the hair tie.

"And now we don't let him use the kitchen. Yeah and he only eats healthy stuff. He blends all kinds of weird stuff that's natural and gives him the worst gas ever. Oh God, he even ripped one in a back room while we were waiting for a show one time and I swear the paint started peeling off the walls", the pretty boy of our group blabs.

"Ja-ames", he whines, turning red yet again. "I already got her to agree to go out with me, don't ruin it now."

"No worries, I grew up with two older brothers", the girl shrugs and then stands up, rubbing her hands together. "Now, who's ready to jump from a plane?"

...

After checking to make sure that everyone has their walkie talkies on, their harnesses on properly, their goggles on, and knows how to inflate the parachute when it's time, several of the instructors open the door. James of course being the conceited asshole that he is of course wants to go first and pushes past two guys. Amidst the last minute instructions from the coaches, he lets out a loud whoop, turns around, and jumps out doing a backflip. I remain seated like told to do, feeling the powerful breeze, if you could call it that, from the open vehicle and take deep breaths. It's not that I'm scared, but I don't know what to expect,a nd adrenaline starts pumping through my veins and my heartbeat picks up when my name is called. On slightly trembling legs, I make my way to the open door and look out, amazed at the view, it's breathtaking.

The coaches give one last check to all my gear making sure everything works right and then I step onto the platform I'll be jumping from. I don't know any other way to explain it other than you know how people talk about when you're on the edge of death that your life flashes before your eyes? That's exactly what I'm experiencing right now, except it's not my whole life; it's the last moments I had with Frankie, and I remember absolutely everything about it.

_It was two days after the incident that would break our friendship. What happened had weighed heavily on my mind and I just couldn't take it anymore. It was a Sunday morning and I was restless, for once in my life having absolutely nothing at all on my agenda for that day. I walked to the Starbucks down the street from my house to try to clear my mind, but after ordering, I somehow ended up at Frankie's apartment several blocks away. For some reason she hadn't been answering my phone calls or texts since Friday, nor had she been to work. I don't know why I thought James was lying when he said she's been sick, but doubt crept into my mind and I thought she was purposefully avoiding me._

_ When she opened the door, the look on her face was definitely surprise; but I think I was more taken aback than she was. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a gray t-shirt; her nose and cheeks were all red, her hair was hanging around her shoulders with bags under her eyes, her voice was raspy, and a little cough escaped her throat. _

_ Of course she hadn't lied to me and I felt better for all of an instant until she invited me in and then weakly strutted back to her place on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Tissues were piled up all over the coffee table with several mugs and a bag of cough drops; along with an empty soup bowl._

_ She could barely sit up straight so I didn't expect her to say anything. Hell, I myself I had no plans of what I wanted to say, I just wanted us to talk and work through our issue, and be buddies again. But it didn't happen that way. Standing five feet away from her with my hands shoved in my pockets, I opened my mouth to speak. But somehow a whole different set of words came out than what I was going to say. I don't even know if I really understood what I was saying at the time, but she did. _

_ For the first time ever, I saw Frankie cry. She didn't ask any questions, but then again she didn't need to because I kinda just let it all out, just let things spill from my mouth like a dam had broke and I was unable to stop myself. At first her eyes just got all glassy and then her chin started quivering. And then the first tear cascaded down her cheek, followed by more silent ones; with me in my same spot, just staring at her. Next, her chest heaved and she sobbed, letting her chin fall to her chest and I was at a loss. I don't know what I did, but I clearly recall what I did next. I walked out, left her sitting there to cry alone, shutting the door quietly behind me. The moment the door closed, our friendship ended._

"All clear, Logan. Let's do it", my instructor's voice brings me back to the present. I look to him, seeing the thumbs up signal and nod my head, taking one last breath before inching closer to the edge of the plane.

Just like we practiced earlier, I count in my head with the instructor. "One...two...three...GO!" As I yell go, I close my eyes and jump, feeling my body floating through nothing but air, thousands of feet above ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Blah, I couldn't get this how I wanted, but it's here alas. Sorry for taking so long to update, it's been a busy, hectic week. I had lots of school shopping and preparations to do for my three kids, plus I got some horrible news on Tuesday when I took one of my kittens to the vet. I was informed that her heart is bad and she won't make it much longer. It's been a sad time for me and I was in a funk, and writing just kinda got pushed to the backburner. Anyway, my apologies for the lack of shout outs, I'm tired as crap, this took me a lot to write than I inititally thought, but please enjoy! Much love :)**

"Hit me", I instruct the dealer when he looks at me. James, Carlos, and I decided to hit the casino while Kendall has his little date at the coffee shop with Angie. I'm currently sitting at a table playing blackjack with several other men by myself, while James took the waitress upstairs to his room that he tipped two hundred dollars to. As for Carlos; who knows what he's up to, he's probably having a skype date with Elizabeth.

When the ten of clubs is set down in front of me, I place my cards face down and utter, "Fold", before picking up my tumbler and swirling the remaining amber liquid around in a circle and then drinking it down. The Jack Daniels has done next to nothing to numb my emotions. I sigh, not really even caring as the guy to my left wins the game, taking the remainder of my poker chips that I've put in the pot. "Guess I'm out", I say to no one in particular and get up, nodding at the dealer and turning around to look for the bar area. I spot it and make my way in that direction; dropping my ass onto a stool.

"What can I get ya handsome?", the buxom blonde bartender asks.

"Two shots of Jack and a Corona, please", I ask on a whim. Hey I don't have any place to be and I don't need to driven anywhere, might as well drown my misery in alcohol.

"Sure thing sweetheart", her low-cut, tight tank top shows off her more than ample cleavage. Instead of getting excited, I get that weird feeling settling in the pit of my stomach again and my mind wanders back to a certain Friday night less than three weeks ago.

_We were at the party, and I'd had a couple of beers, not enough to get me tipsy by any means, but it was enough to give me a good buzz. Frankie tagged along behind me up the staircase to an empty bedroom and I stepped inside first, then she followed. I closed the door, watching as she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "What's up?", she asked._

_ I took a step closer to her, trying to choose my words wisely, but then something came over me that I can't explain. Even thinking about it now, I just can't seem to find an answer, no reason in the world why I approached her and didn't stop until I was merely two inches away from her. I didn't need to be that close to her to tell her why I brought her up here and asked for her to understand. But her silhouette in the dark room deferred me, and I distinctly remember opening my mouth and beginning my sentence, "Frankie, I ne-", but an overwhelming urge came over me and instead of continuing my words, I leaned in, curling the index fingers of both my hands around the belt loops in front of her and pulled her towards me until our bodies met, my lips attaching to hers. _

_ She stiffened and then shoved at my chest, giving her best effort to protest. "Logan!", my blonde best female friend called my name sharply, turning her face away from me._

_ Not able to stop the heat rising up inside of me, I moved my mouth lower, knowing every woman's knees weaken when a man kisses her neck; it's just one of the tricks I use to get my foot in the door when seducing a female. I could feel her rapidly pounding pulse on my lips and her feeble attempts to object. "I don't know what you think you're doing but you need to stop now", she stated._

_ I ignored her and kept going, feeling myself harden when a small animalistic noise bubbled up from her throat while her head fell back, giving me more access to her skin. There were a few pushes at my sides until I snaked an arm around her waist and ran my hand up and down her back, up the backside of her cropped top while nipping at her collarbone. Her hands ran up and down my arms. When one of my hands began creeping up the front of her shirt, she tensed up again. "We really shouldn't be doing this", she stepped back, putting a distance between us that felt like a mile. Nothing else in that moment mattered except the physical desire, the primal need to fuck her then and there. I needed to be touching, to have her skin on mine. _

_ "I see no reason to stop", I retorted, finding her hardened nipple over her bra and playing with it. I pinched it and tugged at it, causing her breath to come out sharply. Apparently deciding to give up the fight after only a few seconds, her body relaxed completely, her fingertips falling to the waistband of my jeans._

_ Frankie had a bit of trouble undoing my belt and popping the button, but once it was free, the zipper came down easily and her tiny hand slid into my boxers, palming my still hardening dick. "Fuck", I hissed, shoving her bra up over her breasts and expertly taking her shirt off quickly. I sucked a hardened bud into my mouth, making her grip on me tighten and pick up speed. My head was spinning and I started to grow impatient. I made quick work of the denim covering the lower half of her body, allowing them to cascade to the floor before she stepped out of them. I snuck my hand into the front of her panties, trailing a finger down her folds, suprised to find her slick. I delved even further down to her core, gliding two digits inside of her. She moaned and swirled her thumb around my head. My cock twitched at her response, and the ache to push inside of her and find my release grew so intense I couldn't take it anymore. _

_ I walked backwards towards the bed and yanked my boxers and pants down together, kicking them off. When the back of my legs met the mattress, I sat down and pulled Frankie on top of me, instructing her to place her knees on either side of mine so she was straddling me. I nudged her panty to the side and lined my cock up with her entrance, placed my hands on her hips, then pulled her down onto me. She was so warm and snug I almost came right then and there with her sheathing me completely, but I managed to hold off._

_ Frankie brought her mouth down on mine hard, and I dove between her lips with my tongue, wanting to taste her, to have as much of her as was possible. One hand tangled into the hair at the back of her head as she began to move on top of me, slowly rocking her hips and impaling herself on me and a bit hesitantly until I urged her on. "It's okay Frankie. So good", I had a hard time even finding words at that time. _

_ I enjoyed the feeling of being inside her so much I just wrapped an arm around her and cherished every stroke, only intervening to thrust my hips up every so often, making the sweetest noises escape from her mouth. She fucked me good, gradually getting faster until her breaths were coming out in puffs and she was bouncing on me wildly. Sensing her closeness to her orgasm, I trailed my thumb down to her clit and rubbed it in circles. Frankie clutched my shoulders painfully, arching her back, her breasts crushing against my chest as her whole body froze up for the briefest of moments before she was convulsing around me, calling out my name desperately._

_ Her passion made a new fire blaze through me and I felt addicted to pleasuring Frankie, wanted to hear her crying out my name so ardorously. I pushed my own needs to the back of my head and lifted her off of me gently, and instructed her to take her bra and panties off. The room was dark and I could only see the outline of her body, but that's all it took to keep me hungry. _

_ As soon as she was completely naked, I positioned her on her hands and knees and got behind her, penetrating her again, slamming my hips into her perky ass. I drove into her deeply, at an angle that made her roll her hips and writhe around, speeding up and slowing down until she was begging me to stop teasing. Her legs were trembling and I pushed them farther apart, letting me get inside her velvet heat impossibly deepe, her high pitched noises pushing me further along, focusing on nothing but feeling her squeezing my dick so deliciously again as she comes so I could finally let myself go. _

_ I don't know if it was more pleasurable or torturous having to put it off, but I never came so damn hard in my life before as I did that night. When it was over, we were stuck in that awkward phase. Frankie didn't say a word but hopped off the bed and put back on her panties and bra, acting like I wasn't even there. I think she had all the intentions in the world of pretending like the whole charade never happened._

_ "Frankie", I spoke her name as I buckled up my belt._

_ "Yeah?", she stayed turned away from me, and I could tell she was feeling just as weird as I was._

_ "I umm...We should probably talk about this". I bent down and picked my t-shirt up from the floor. I'm not one to beat around the bush, but I'm the type who'd rather clear the air as fast as possible._

_ "Okay", she slipped her shirt over her head and put her arms through the sleeves, pulling her hair out of the back of the top. _

_ "I ho-", but another couple busting into the room cut me off quickly, interrupting our much needed talk._

_ "We were just leaving", Frankie told the wide eyed couple. The light was now streaming into the room from the hallway, illuminating her flushed face. I nodded briskly and without another word, she fled from the room, with me trailing not far behind._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Blah I hate this and can't concentrate so it's quite crappy, but maybe it'll answer some questions you guys have been having :) As always, thanks for reviewing, it makes my day!**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**ValentineZombie****- I like the idea of the last chapter being a combo of sexy and confusing, that's a very clever way to put it ;) I know I kinda left y'all hanging but trust me, all the pieces of the puzzle will fit together, very soon love**

**Logan's Honey Pie****- ahaha, so basically i threw a curveball your way huh? had no idea they slept together hehe. I'm curious to know what you think Logan said to her before they left, and I agree, poor Frankie. I'm VERY curious to see what you'll think of this chapter :P**

**kachilee07****- lol, i don't think anyone was really expecting that Logan and Frankie slept together, but who knows? hehe Yes, i would have to agree that that would make the friendship awkward, and GOSH, all of your compliments *blush* I just write and try to keep it entertaining, but thanks so much. I kinda got the idea of writing it like a backstory from watching How I Met Your Mother, but tbh idk if the rest will really have the backstory in flashbacks or what, but yeah. It means a lot that you think so highly of this, cuz i mean you're writing is PERFECT! Ahhh and I hope you feel better soon, being sick sucks!**

**am4muzik****- Aww thanks so much about my kitty, she's still hanging in here and doing just fine, I just guess I was pretty shocked at the news at first! Haha, well thanks for the compliment about my smut, I didn't go full on but I guess it was alright ;P I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much as well! :)**

**Tokala****- *blush* it's simple to say that you're smut writing is better than mine, because it simply is :) Haha, yeah i'm using a lot of flashbacks, but I don't think I will be any longer, I guess I've kinda run out lol. And rest assured love, you will find things out in this chapter ;)**

**frannyfry****- Hehe well i didn't go full on with the smut, but i guess i made it hot. I agree, poor Frankie I feel bad for her, and I myself find it awesome that she's a tomboy cuz I always was growing up :)**

**Emy . Elle****- lol, well Frankie and Logan don't really have a relationship, it was a friendship until something went awry, but hopefully you'll understand things a bit more after reading this chapter. And umm, thanks about the smut...yours is pretty awesome too :P**

**SuperSillyStories****- aww thanks, yea it totally sucks about my kitten but I guess it's a part of life. She's still hanging in here and hasn't acted any different, so my hope is renewed. Well kinda, I took the mom to the vet earlier this week and was informed that she has a bad heart and shouldn't have bred, so yeah, i guess it's one of those things that nobody can control, just love the critters while they're here. I mean I do have six cats so I guess I can't complain. Moving on, since I'm writing in Logan's POV, i didn't really think about writing about how Frankie was thinking in that moment, but I'll see what I can do, just not this chapter tho lol. Yeah, poor Logan is miserable at the bar, and just hold on a bit longer, things fall into place soon. BTW, thanks for all your support on my stories, I know I haven't caught up on yours yet *cringe* sorry girl **

**thesandbar****- hehe i totally understand, I mean there is still one missing key piece of info but perhaps you'll understand things a bit better soon :)**

**BTRLoganLover77****- wow, well thanks so much for your compliments :) The tiny love scene I wrote here was quite small, but it did escalate fast so yeah it was hot, thanks!**

**DeniseDEMD****- yea, a cliffie, I am horrible huh? Lol, well of course Logan and Frankie need to talk, but it won't really be just yet. Glad you're enjoying the story though, hopefully this chappy answers some questions :)**

It's Friday when we get back to Los Angeles, and instead of running inside when they dropped me off, I hopped in my car and drove straight over to Frankie's house. It's been over three weeks now since things went down, and it's time to clear the air. Once I pull up into her driveway behind Elizabeth's SUV, Carlos' fiance, I shut off the car and hop out. With so much on my mind, I almost walk right past my former best friend, dressed in a strapless form-fitting black dress with a wide red belt cinching the waist and three inch stilettos. I don't recognize her as this is the first time I've seen Frankie wear a dress and leave her hair down and curled, as well as wear make-up; and to be honest the only thing that stops me is her calling my name sharply.

I freeze dead in my tracks, looking at her with no doubtedly wide eyes. "Frankie!", I exclaim, and a take a step back, shock running through me.

The gorgeous blonde backs away from me, her face falling with disapproval as her green orbs narrow. "What, did you come here on another bet Logan?", she spits.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "It wasn't a bet", I retort, disliking the harshness in her voice. "It was a dare, and yeah, I never should've have done it".

"Wow", she crosses her arms over her chest, her cheeks a pink hue due to her rising anger. "What? Is it supposed to make me feel better that you slept with me on a dare?!"

I open my mouth to reply but Frankie nears me, her voice growing even louder. "Did you really think we could be friends after what you said to me? You told me that you fucked me because somehow you and", her arms unfolds and she uses air quotes to get her point across. "Your boys", she speaks venomously. "Started talking about me and how I'm not really a chick. Your stupid ass was dared to sleep with me to prove to them that I am. I mean, I really don't even understand the whole theory in the first place, you guys are just like a bunch of immature drunk high schoolers sitting around having locker room talk. It makes me feel like people think I'm ugly and disgusting; like someone would have to be drunk to sleep with me. It's a line that shouldn't have been crossed in the first place."

"Frankie it's-", I attempt to defend myself but she steps even closer to me, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement.

"No, I'm not done", she's full on shouting now, her chest rising and falling ferociously with each breath. "Besides it being childish and really low, it was really hurtful. Did you think I was a tranny the whole time? Huh Logan? Did you like assume I tucked my dick between my ass cheeks? Do you remember the time you wanted me to go to the beach but I declined because I said I was on my period and feeling like shit? What, you think I was lying or something?" Her sentence ends with a scoff and is followed by her inhaling sharply.

"Can you please just let me explain?", I hold my arms out, trying to calm her down.

"No, there's nothing to explain", she lunges forward snd shoves me in my chest, making me stumble backwards. "You're a fucking asshole who ruined our friendship over something retarded. Besides ruining my self esteem, I can't trust you, and you're not someone I wanna hang out with, so just leave me alone please!"

"Frankie ju-", but this time I'm interrupted by someone yanking my arm roughly, pulling me away. I spin around, coming face to face with Elizabeth.

"Logan, leave her be. You've already caused enough damage", the familiar raven haired woman says.

"I didn't mean...", I jam a hand in my pocket and lift my head to see Frankie disappearing into the front passenger seat of her friend's car. "I never meant for it to happen."

Elizabeth's eyes soften and she drops my hand. "Look, I don't know you're reasoning, all I know is that you hurt my friend."

"She's my friend, too!", I counteract.

My buddy's fiance now shakes her head. "She's really upset about the whole thing, Logan. Just give her some time and space, maybe she'll come around eventually. I don't know, I'm not her and I can't say how she feels other than betrayed. And look, I'm not gonna be caught in the middle of all this. I have no bad feelings toward you, but we planned a night out with the guys and...it's probably best if you don't come."

The meaning of her words sink in right away, and I'm offended. "So now I'm not allowed to hang out with my gang?"

"I just don't think you should. At least not tonight. She's pretty fired up and then with all this that just went down", the petite lady throws her arms out in front of her, motioning the argument Frankie and I recently engaged in. "You're better off leaving her alone."

"I...I don't know", I respond honestly and chew on the corner of my lip.

"Just stay away, at least tonight", she pats my shoulder and stalks off to the car. I watch as the car backs out of the driveway and down the street before walking to my own. Sure, I won't win the best friend of the year award for what I did or said, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about Frankie.

_The night of the party, yeah I was drinking and things got twisted and escalated quickly. I tried telling the guys that Frankie is a girl, but you know alcohol and brain cells just don't mix very well, and somehow I got talked into sleeping with her to prove that she is in fact a girl. I never had my doubts, and hell thinking back on it now, it was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. Honestly though, when I took her up to that room, I was just gonna explain to her what was going on and ask that she pretend we hooked up. But hormones took over and things went too far._

_ Then, when I went to talk to Frankie the following Sunday, I didn't have a plan and standing in front of her on a whim I was just gonna say that I had no intentions of telling her the truth, but somehow the truth slipped it out, and came out totally wrong. Sure, I was willing to tell my best friend a little white lie to save face, but it didn't happen that way._

As soon as I climb into my car, I pull my phone out and dial a familiar number. "Jerome", I say when someone answers on the other line. "Call Derek and get ready, we're going out tonight."

...

After scoping out parking lots in two different towns, I managed to get lucky and spot Elizabeth's car in the back of The Vault, where I'm sitting at a stool on the club between my two buddies, sipping away at my second beer. I've been keeping a low profile, wearing a simple black t-shirt and a ballcap, while watching Frankie for the past hour and a half, trying to figure out a way to approach her without causing a big scene. I mean, surely she'd have to at least listen to me right? The only chance I've seen so far would be to follow her down the long narrow hallway to the bathroom, but she doesn't go alone.

A couple of hours later, I'm still chillin with the boys all the way on the other side of the room, observing people sing karaoke. Even for a Friday night, this place is pretty boring and I can't help but to wonder when they're all gonna leave when Frankie's name gets called next to go up and sing a song. I watch as she staggers up onto the stage, almost tripping on the top step. For a minute I thought the high heels were giving her trouble, but the more I watch her, the more I realize that's she's awfully drunk. "Hey", she slurs into the microphone, smoothing down the dress.

The music for Just A Girl by No Doubt starts up, but instead of singing, Frankie continues talking. "So this song", she hiccups. "Is about girl power. I usually don't dress like this because while I believe that women have the choice to do whatever they want in life, it seems as if we're treated differently when we're wearing skimpy clothes and have our hair and make-up done. Ever since I was twelve, I hated the kind of attention I would get for having c-cup breasts and my curvy body. People just don't seem to be able to see past looks, so from them on I became a tomboy; dressing and actng like a boy, and I was much happier. Well", she holds a index finger up in the air, and I watch Elizabeth and Carlos exchange a confused but worried look. I myself find my legs inching closer to the other side of the room.

"Lately it's been brought to my attention that people don't find me attractive, and there was even speculation about whether I'm really female or not. That sucks", Frankie's voice wavers. "And it hurts." My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach when she dabs at the corner of her eyes with the tips of her fingers. I now know how much I hurt her. "Especially when your best friend is dared to sleep with you to prove that."

Surprisingly everyone occupying the club listens intently, no one booing the poor drunk woman babbling away on the stage. "On that note, I'd like to point out the three men right over there", my heart stops when she points in my direction. "Logan Mitchell, Derek Wilson, and Jerome Davis...those three men, are the ones who did that. I mean, where do they even get off discussing me in such a personal way right?" My face heats up with embarrassment but I still can't turn away, watching several people nod their heads and clap their hands.

"Anyway guys, I just have one thing to say", she smiles deviously, then stuns me when she tugs the top of her dress down, revealing her breasts to the whole club. "These are real, and if they don't prove that I'm a woman, I don't know what will."

I don't what comes over me but I push people out of the way, even Elizabeth and rush up to her, standing in front of her to block people's view of her boobs. "Fix your dress", I tell the glassy eyed girl who just stares at me blankly for a minute before pushing me by my shoulders.

"Get away from me", she yells. I remain in place, going as far as to yank the material of her dress up over her chest.

"Fr-", a swift knee to my balls makes me hit the floor, and the sight of Frankie disappearing through the crowd is all I can worry about. I force myself to breathe through the pain and get up after a few seconds, chasing Frankie out the front door.


End file.
